Champion's Advantage
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Alexa couldn't believe she had won the first Smackdown Women's Championship. Who knew that it would rank second on surprising things about her day?


Alexa clutched the new Smackdown Women's Championship in her arms. She couldn't believe it. She'd done it. She'd made it to the main roster and captured her first title. She could feel tears pricking in her eyes as she held the championship close to her chest, despite the fact she knew she was winning it tonight she couldn't control her emotions well. She fought the tears back and tried to stay in character. She pressed her forehead to the belt quickly to control her self before standing up and proudly throwing the title over her head. She stood proudly over Carmella, who continued to sell her finishing move by clutching at her stomach. She was going to hug that girl backstage. They had put on a stellar match and made each other look fantastic. The fans had been super into it.

She left Carmella in the ring and walked to the back with her new title. She held it up one final time before she ducked through the curtain. Becky and Natalya, swamping her with a hug, immediately met her. She didn't know either of them all too well yet, but they, along with the other ladies had been incredibly supportive of her since she'd been here. She was so thankful to learn from them and their congratulations made her tear up again. This time she let the tears fall. There was no crowd to put on a mask for anymore. She got congratulations from all the other women before Carmella came through the curtain. She and Alexa hugged and Alexa thanked her once again. After they were done Carmella was swamped by the other ladies with praise and encouragement.

Alexa looked back down to her title and leaned against the nearby wall. It was silly, but she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She saw two boot covered feet appear in her vision. She snapped her head up and came face to face with her male counterpart. The WWE Champion Dean Ambrose. They had already talked to each other several times since The Draft. He'd really stepped up as the champion and really became a locker room leader to the smaller blue brand. He was always invested in the other matches and incredibly helpful and nice to her.

"Good match, champ." He said in that gravely voice. It made her want to shiver, but she stayed strong.

"Thanks, champ. I still can't believe it." She watched him smile kindly.

"It takes a few days to sink in. But you'll feel it."

She grinned, still a bit loopy and emotional from the match, "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Dean grinned, "Well, now you and me are gonna be doing appearances together and a bunch of other stuff. Hope you're ready for that."

Alexa smirked, "You aren't that terrible to hang out with."

Dean shrugged, "Oh you say that now, when you barely know me."

Alexa placed her title on her shoulder, emulating the position his was in, "Well that's your own fault for not talking to me more."

Dean chuckled, almost looking uncomfortable, "Yeah… well maybe I can rectify that."

Alexa frowned, "Well, yeah. We can talk a ton because we'll be doing all the news outlets and stuff."

Dean clenched his jaw, his hand smoothing out his hair, "Not really what I meant. I was thinking like over coffee or something."

Alexa blinked, "Coffee? Like a date?"

Dean looked over to the right and shrugged self-consciously, "If you'd want to."

Alexa had not anticipated this. Dean was rugged and handsome and even though she was a wrestler, and now on the main roster, he still felt like this unobtainable celebrity to her. Sure she'd admired his physique and look, but she'd never even stopped to consider that this situation would come up. Now granted, she was surprised but not dumb. "I'd love to."

All of Dean's confidence seemed to come back as he stood straighter and gained his boyish confidence back. He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. That was cliché, but seriously her heart did that. He reached his hand out, his title in it, and touched it to the belt that was now hers. It made a clink sound and she looked up confused at him only to find his face way closer than before. Her breath caught as he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. To anyone looking at them it had probably looked like a kiss to her cheek, but she felt the ghost of his lips on the right corner of her own like he had branded her. She felt her entire body heat up, thankful for the wall holding her body standing.

She stared at him, wide-eyed while he just winked at her. "I'll see you around, champ."

He was one smooth motherfucker. She just nodded, her mind still reeling from the kiss, but gaining more clarity by the second. He walked two steps away before stopping and turning around. He was blushing and was looking at the ground. "Sorry, I was busy trying to be all suave and I kind of forgot to even get your number so we can make plans."

Alexa giggled and grabbed a nearby Sharpie, writing it on his hand. He looked at it before looking at her and giving another embarrassed smirk. "You think I could try that last line again?"

Alexa rolled her eyes fondly, but made a 'by all means' gesture. "Whatever will help you sleep at night."


End file.
